Chinese Fire Drills
by Dunedain789
Summary: The 141 boys are on holiday and going on a little shopping trip when Ghost get's a bright idea to do a Chinese Fire Drill. One-shot


**Don't ask how I got this idea cause I have no idea! It's just a tiny one shot written cause I was bored! YAY FOR BOREDNESS! Anyway! Please review and please don't flame me.**

* * *

The sun beat down on the tin roof of the car, as it drove through the outskirts of the city, passing small schools and clusters of little houses. The road was lined with trees, leaves falling in a cascade of red and gold. The crunchy grass was a faint yellow tinge after the hot summer.

Gary 'Roach' Sanderson sat in the back, resting his head on his hand, staring blankly out the open window. The warm autumn breeze ruffled his sandy brown hair lightly, a sigh escaping his lips.

He was starting to regret having let his friends, Simon 'Ghost' Riley and John 'Soap' MacTavish talk him into going to the mall. He hated shopping, considering it a necessary evil in life, like exercise and taxes.

John and Simon needed a new pair of jeans, having ripped theirs to bits on the numerous 141 missions. Both were sitting in the front of the royal blue rental Land Cruiser chatting excitedly about girls.

"Ah common MacTavish! Girls can't get to a size G!" laughed Simon, running his hand through his brown, blonde streaked hair.

"I'm not kidding you Ghost!" exclaimed John. "I checked her bra tag the next morning! Couldn't believe my eyes!"

Ghost let out a derisive laugh, before turning to Roach, noticing his friend wasn't looking terribly happy.

"Comon Roach! Chirpy chirp!" said Ghost, watching Roach anxiously.

"Ah I just hate shopping is all," replied Roach, giving Ghost an apologetic smile.

"Harden up Roach. Drink a cup of concrete," grinned MacTavish, before stopping behind a small red car at some traffic lights.

Ghost's eyes lit up suddenly, an idea occurring to him as he excitedly turned to John and Gary.

"Dude! We should do a Chinese fire drill!" he cried, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Roach looked confused while MacTavish frowned.

"A what?"

Ghost stared at John, affronted. "Please tell me you've heard of a Chinese fire drill."

"Never heard of it mate," he muttered, moving with the traffic as the lights turned green.

"Man you are so OLD!" exclaimed Ghost shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I've never heard of it either," murmured Roach. "And I'm younger than you are."

Simon gave a dramatic sigh and rubbed his temples, muttering to himself, "Doesn't even know what a Chinese fire drill is."

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" grunted MacTavish, slightly irritated at being called 'old'.

"Basically when we get to red traffic lights, we all have to get out of the car and run once around it, then jump back in," explained Ghost quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

Roach looked unconvinced, but MacTavish's face cracked into a toothy grin, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah Ghost! Sounds like a good idea!" he laughed. "There are some red lights coming up now."

Ghost looked like a child on Christmas morning, his face shining with delight.

"Ready Roach?" he asked, his hand on the door handle as he prepared to make the mad dash around the car.

Gary took a deep breath of impatience as they pulled up behind the queue of cars.

"NOW!" yelled Ghost, launching himself out of the car, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Roach tired to follow, but the snap of the door locks told him MacTavish had other ideas.

The cars around them beeped at Ghost, as he completed his run, and yanked on his locked door. He scowled at John through the window, and yelled, "Open the door Soap!"

MacTavish's grin widened, as the lights turned green, Simon slamming his fists into the window frantically shouting, "Let me in!"

Soap followed the traffic, giving Simon a little wave, leaving Ghost in the middle of the road, looking furious. Roach and John burst out laughing, watching Ghost charge onto the pathway and sprint after the car, yelling obscenities at them.

The car pulled up for the next set of traffic lights, Simon sprinting to the car door. John quickly unlocked it, still roaring with laughter as Ghost climbed into the seat, looking ruffled and murderous.

"I will get you back for this MacTavish," he growled, glaring at the Captain, whose eyes were streaming with tears of laughter.

"Aye mate," giggled the Scot. "That's what you get for calling me old."

* * *

**Well there you are. Thanks for reading! =D**


End file.
